The Universe's Prince
by chainsawprincess07
Summary: This story lets us into the mind of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. This is before he shows us that he isn't the cruel bloodthirsty Saiyan we always thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey guys, I've been inspired by reading all of these amazing fanfics. So, I've decided to create my own! Before I forget, I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.

Chapter 1: A Horrific Foreshadowing

*Vegeta*

As my eyes opened, the sun blinded me. "Urgh," I grumbled as I rose out of bed. I reached for my robes, and a hand stopped me. "No, allow me, Your Majesty," said a tall man by the name of Otherki. "No, thank you, Otherki, I can manage dressing by myself. Why have you come to my bedchamber at this early hour?" "Your father has requested your presence, Prince Vegeta. He said that it was very urgent. Something to do with your destiny... I think the entire population of Planet Vegeta is praying that you will be the most ruthless warrior in the universe." "As do I, Otherki…. as do I." As I walked down the corridor of the majestic castle, I knew that I would be ruthless; I didn't need to hear it from anyone else. I knew that my time was about to come, I knew that I would be feared by the entire universe. I knew that everyone would bow down to me, and if they didn't, I would show no mercy…. I slowly entered my father's chambers. "Good morning, father," I said as I bowed respectfully. "Vegeta, my son, come, sit," said the merciless King Vegeta, who was pacing the floors. "Otherki said you wanted to speak to me Father?" "Yes," he said with a look of disappointment on his face. "What is it, Father? What is wrong?" "I spoke to the Oracle last night, while you were slumbering. I asked the Oracle about your destiny. I asked if you would be ruthless, if you would be feared by all, and make Planet Vegeta proud." "And what did the Oracle say, Father?" "The Oracle told me that one day, in the near future, you would be surpassed, by your inferior; That you would fall behind him. The Oracle also said that your inferior would be more feared than you would ever dream to be." "Tell me who this imbecile is!" I was infuriated. "I cannot," said the King. "The Oracle didn't even know his name. Apparently, whoever is hiding him is very good at it." "I promise you, Father, I will not be surpassed by this fool!" "My son, there is nothing you can do about it. The Oracle is never wrong." "No! I will not accept this," I said with clenched fists. "Vegeta," the King said quietly. "Go."

So, how did you guys like it? Don't worry, I am writing chapter two right now. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Chapter two will be here VERY soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: A Cold Fire

(A/N) So, here is Chapter two! I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. I really hope you guys like it. Please read and review to tell me what you think. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 2: A Cold Fire

*Vegeta*

As I walked out of my father's chambers, I thought about what he had said. How could anyone surpass me? I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Nobody can ever take that from me! I decided that I would talk to this Oracle and see why it wanted me to perish. I would not let whoever this imbecile was, take my crown. I stomped down the corridor and into the Oracle's room. The Oracle looked at me, while bowing, and said, "Ah, Prince Vegeta. What brings you to this side of the castle?" "I want to know the meaning of everything that you told my father about my destiny!" "You mean, the part where your inferior will surpass you? Or the part where he will be more feared than you will ever dream to be?" The words stung beyond belief. Somehow, it hurt worse, hearing it from the Oracle, than hearing it from my own father. "No. I mean the part where you would love to see my downfall. What is the meaning of it?" "I have no idea what you mean, O Great and Mighty, Prince Vegeta," the Oracle said with a look of false innocence on his face. I grabbed the Oracle by the throat and slammed him against the stone walls. "I don't believe a word you said to me, or to my father. I think you are an imposter who wants to steal the crown for himself. Well, let me tell you something, you will not have it. I will make my father proud. The crown will be passed down for generations in my family. It will be passed to me, then to my son, and to his son, so on and so forth. I will not be surpassed, especially by a low-class scum." I squeezed his neck, tighter and tighter. "You will regret killing me, Prince Vegeta. If you kill me, your entire race will die tonight. I will come back for you." "Then I shall kill you again," I said as I grabbed a dagger from the nearby table and pierced his heart. "Good riddance."

I quickly disposed of any evidence that I had murdered the Oracle. I was glad that he was gone; he could no longer attempt to steal my crown. I proudly walked down the corridor, to my bedchamber to find Otherki, once again, lingering without consent. "Why have you been gone so long, Your Majesty?" "I… needed some air, that's all." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Will you get that, Otherki?" "Yes, of course, Your Majesty." Otherki slowly stepped outside the door, and then re-entered once again. "Your Majesty, Ninto has requested to speak to you, alone." "Please, let her in, Otherki. You can fetch my armor, for I wish to train afterwards." "Gladly, Your Majesty." Otherki slowly walked out the door as Ninto rushed in and slammed it. "Vegeta, are you alright? Your father said that you were upset." "Yes, Ninto, I'm alright." She quickly embraced me. "Oh, Vegeta, I was worried about you. You know how you get when you're upset." "What do you mean, Ninto?" "You know, you like to do stupid things that could get you in trouble, or worse, get you killed." I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently. "I assure you, Ninto, I am perfectly fine. Now can you just kiss me instead of worrying?" She bit her lip in agreement and kissed me tenderly. As we kissed, I held her, lustily; I wanted to be with her in every way physically possible. We slowly made our way to my bed. "Vegeta," she said between kisses. "I don't think we should do this right now." "What do you mean?" "I want to wait, until we are married. Do you understand what I mean?" "Yes, my love," I said as I kissed her, "I will wait until then." She smiled at me. "Now go train like the Saiyan you are," she said as she walked out the door. I fell back onto my bed and sighed. Then, I heard and explosion, and rushed out the door. "Ninto?" I looked around for her; she was nowhere to be seen. I ran down the corridor, yelling her name. "Ninto!" I began to worry. "Vegeta!" It was Ninto's voice. I quickly ran to where I heard her. There she lay, in a puddle of blood. "Ninto, what happened?" "It's Frieza; he's come to destroy Planet Vegeta." "He did this to you?" "Yes, you have to destroy him, Vegeta, I'll be fine." "Frieza can wait. You can't." "Vegeta," she said. "Go."

I kissed Ninto quickly and followed the screams of terror through the castle. Finally, I made my way to Frieza, who had my father around the neck. "Frieza," I said. "Let my father go!" "Ah. Prince Vegeta. How are you, my little pupil?" "Enough nonsense, Frieza, unhand my father and stop torturing my people." Frieza laughed. "What is so funny?" "Does your father know that you are the cause of this?" My father looked up at me in disbelief. "Vegeta, my son, what does he mean?" "Your son, King Vegeta, killed your beloved Oracle. What he doesn't know is, the Oracle called me to destroy the entire Saiyan race, before he was brutally murdered." "Vegeta, is this true?" "Yes, father, I'm afraid so, I'm sorry." "Well now that you two have made amends, say goodbye," Frieza said as he drove his tail through my father. "As for you, Vegeta, I will let you live, so that you may feel guilty for the rest of your life." Frieza quickly left the room. I stood there, staring at the lifeless body of my father. I then realized what I had done. I quickly ran back to Ninto, to save her. "Vegeta, I can't go on much longer." "No, my love, you will live and we will be married. We will have many Saiyan children. You will not die here, not now." "I love you, Vegeta," she said as she took her last breath.

.

.

.

So how did you guys like Chapter two? Please R&R. It will take me a little longer to write Chapter three, but I promise it won't take THAT long. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: A Mental Shadow

(A/N) So, here's Chapter three. Keep those reviews coming! I really want to hear your thoughts. I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 3: A Mental Shadow

*Vegeta*

There I was, Prince of all Saiyans, left with nothing. How could I be prince of a race that didn't even exist anymore? Everything I loved had been taken from me in an instant. I could remember every moment, from the look of disappointment on my father's face, to the look of sheer pain on my beloved's. I would avenge them if it was the last thing I did. I would kill Frieza. I would destroy him. I walked along the once marvelous corridor, which was now charred and destroyed. Images of Ninto's cold, lifeless body circulated through my brain. How could I live without the woman that I loved? I didn't know how I would go on, so I decided that I wouldn't. I would destroy the remains of Planet Vegeta, and hope that I would be destroyed along with it. With that thought, I blasted every corner of every building on the planet. Not long after, I heard a deep rumbling, and I laid myself across the cobblestone streets. I counted down the seconds to my death. Three….Two….One. Then, everything went black.

"Vegeta," I heard a voice call. "Vegeta." I remembered the voice. It was Ninto. "Ninto?" "Why didn't you save me, Vegeta? We could have had many Saiyan children. We could have been a happy family. Why?" "There was nothing I could do, my love; you wouldn't let me stay with you. You told me to destroy Frieza." "And you failed me. You failed the entire Saiyan race." "What do you mean?" "You are a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan," her voice became more and more distorted, until it didn't sound like her anymore. It was Frieza. "What would your daddy say?" "I don't know." "Why don't you ask him? Oh, wait, he's dead," said Frieza as he laughed. "At the hands of you, Frieza." "Not just at the hands of me, but also at the hands of you, O Great and Mighty, Prince Vegeta." Then he blasted me.

I woke up, screaming. I was lying in a bed, with tubes attached to me. "What is the meaning of this?" A woman with blue hair came walking into the room. She looked just like Ninto. "You were knocked unconscious, silly," she said. "Ninto?" "Is that somebody's name or something? You kept saying it in your sleep." "It was." "Was it a girl? Or…" "Yes, it was a girl," I said. "My girl." "Well, what happened to her?" The woman had a smile on her face. "She was brutally murdered." "By who?" "Frieza," I said as I grimaced. Even the sound of his name pained me. She had a blank look on her face. "You mean Frieza destroyed your planet, too?" "What do you mean 'My planet TOO'," I asked as I sat up. "Frieza destroyed many other planets. We Earthlings got lucky." "You don't need luck to defeat Frieza. You need strength." "And that's what we had. My friend, Goku, defeated him with incredible strength. It was unlike anything I've ever seen before." "You mean this Goku defeated Frieza single-handedly?" "Yeah. I couldn't believe it. He was a very tough opponent." "Did you try to defeat him?" "Heck, no! I'm glad; I would have been killed instantly. I'm just a weak human." "So, this Goku, he's not human?" "He claims to be. I knew him when he was just a kid. There was always something odd about him." "When do I get to meet this Goku?" "As soon as you are able to stand on your own two feet. You crashed pretty hard, you could have a concussion. I suggest you rest for a couple of days," she said with a smile. I couldn't help but want her. She reminded me so much of the woman I had lost only hours ago. I sat up and kissed her, and then, something odd happened, she kissed me back. I grimaced in pain and lay back down. "I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "No, no. It's okay. You need to get some rest." She kissed me on the forehead. "Sweet Dreams."

.

.

.

.

Sorry for making things so fast, I just want to make Vegeta and Bulma's relationship start a little bit earlier, because I love them! I will be writing Chapter 4; of course it will take longer because I want it to be action-packed. Until next time!


End file.
